Break Down the Walls
by 1One2two3three
Summary: From what seemed out of nowhere, two unlikely people find themselves in a relationship that no one saw coming. Will the well meaning people from both their lives find a way to convince them that what they have isn't worth the trouble or will they follow their hearts into something true? - Elizabeth fans, please give it a chance, it just might surprise you. -


As the sun sets on another strenuous day of minimum wage and torturous physical labor, Jay Bryant plops onto a stool at the local bar, The Floating Rib. Immediately the various smells of the dingy bar envelope him in its less than sanitary aroma.

"You ever going to tell me about the name change?" Jay questions the bartender as he cradles a cold one between his grasp, having spent months trying to figure it out on his own. "And what the heck a floating rib is?"

"Long story." Coleman, the bartender shakes his head, banishing the thoughts from his mind as they try to surface. "Table's free if you're up for a game."

Glancing over his shoulder at the pool table, he smirks slightly before turning back to the bartender. "I can go for a game." he replies as he rises to his feet, having missed playing the game for a while now. "Keep the rounds coming, will ya?"

"Sure thing."

A fresh beer hanging loosely in his left hand, he could already hear the sound of the ball slamming into each other, his hands itching to feel the stick within his grasp as he lines up a shot. In all the places he has ever been, this bar definitely had the best pool table by far. Obviously its been broken in quite a few times, but he doesn't mind that. The great ones usually come with a few battle scars.

"Jay!" Coleman calls out to him. "Do you mind?"

Just past the jukebox, Jay spots two men that were starting to get a little too hands on for the bartender's taste, causing him to curse aloud. He had just finally gotten the balls set up, having been preparing to break, only to be significantly ball blocked by a couple of drunk dipsticks.

"Just great." he utters to himself, tossing the pool stick down onto the table with a loud thud. "Don't you got people for this?"

"Yeah." Coleman smirks, sliding a beer to the customer at the bar. "You."

"Ha, ha." Jay counters sarcastically, turning his attention to the two men. "Okay, you two, time to hit the bricks."

Swoosh! One of the men's fists comes swinging at him, causing him to seriously rethink the arrangement he has with Coleman. In exchange for free beer, he's to play the bouncer whenever he's in, which is pretty much every single night this place is open. As one of the punches connect with his face, Jay wonders if its really worth the trouble.

"You don't want to do that." Jay states. "Trust me."

"Uh-huh." one of the men mutters, clearly drunk off his ass. "Sure."

With the taste of his own blood coating his tongue, Jay's anger begins to flood through him, bringing out the part of him that he tries his hardest to keep under control. His fists clenching tightly, every logical thought ceases to manifest within him, leaving him with his most primal instincts, survival.

Before anyone saw it coming, the sound of a wailing siren fills the air as the flashing lights of a couple ambulances shine through the dark parking lot. After what felt like the longest police interview he's ever sat through, Jay was finally allowed to be taken away by the paramedics to head to the hospital.

"You know, when I said to handle it, I didn't mean to land yourself in the hospital." Coleman comments as they wait for a nurse to come in and patch Jay up. "Some of those cuts look like they're gonna need some stitches."

"Butterfly stitches." Jay counters, having been through more than his fair share of brawls. "If you really wanna hold someone's hand, there's a little old lady a couple doors down. I'm sure she'll appreciate the feel of your sweaty palms."

"No need for the mellow harsher, man." Coleman shakes his head, not blaming him for the attitude. "You gonna need a ride home?"

"I believe her room's 112B." he arches his eyebrow seriously. "Just a heads up, the new gowns open from the side now."

Saving the barely sober bartender from having to come up with a retort, the current is pulled aside and in walks both men's favorite nurse, causing both of them to dust of their manners and put them to good use. From the look on her face, it was obvious that she wasn't surprised to see them again.

"Mr. Bryant." she says with that usual tone, stating without stating that she wasn't too pleased with his return. "Do I even want to know what Coleman had you do this time?"

"The guy's an upstanding..." Coleman tries to defend Jay, but she simply shakes her head.

"Save it, Coleman." she says with her infamous nursing tone, a tone that always puts that crooked smirk on Jay's face. "Between the two of you, I've heard all your excuses already."

"She's right." Jay shrugs his shoulder, that playful smirk remaining on his lips. "The girl's too smart for the likes of us."

"I know when I'm beat." Coleman holds his hands up in surrender, chuckling that throaty chuckle. "Call if you need anything, will ya?"

"I won't." Jay assures. "But thanks for the offer."

Much to Jay's dismay, the intense smell of disinfectant filters into the room as Coleman makes his exit, causing his nose to wrinkle against the pungent smell. Taking slow, small breaths, he turns his attention to the nurse beside him, needing something to take his mind off the offending scent.

"You know, you never did answer my question." he voices, gaining her attention while she works on his wounds.

"And what question would that be?"

"Well, your name would be a good start."

"Nurse Webber, like I told you when you asked." she counters with ease, her gaze dropping back to the task at hand. "Now keep still before your stitches end up crooked."

"Fine." he shrugs shortly, adjusting himself in the bed to get comfortable. "Nurse Webber, you got a first name?"

"Right on time." she voices as a knock sounds on the door, ending the umpteenth conversation between the two that circled around him finding out her name. "Your doctor has scheduled you for some routine scans. After which, he'll decide whether or not you'll be released or held for observation."

"Will you be here when I'm done?"

"No, sorry." she smiles slightly, shaking her head. "I'm getting off in a few minutes and your tests should take at least a few hours."

"Sooner or later, I will get you to tell me your first name." Jay says with complete conviction, moving into a sitting position to transfer onto the wheel chair. "Till then, its been nice seeing you again, Nurse Webber."

"I'd say the same under different circumstances." she replies, moving to stand in the doorway. "Do us all a favor and take a break from bar fights for a while."

"If I did that, how would I see you?"

"Goodbye, Mr. Bryant."

Watching her turn the corner as he's being wheeled to the elevator, Jay couldn't deny that he found her to be the most intriguing woman he's ever met in all his life. Maybe it was that familiar glisten in her eyes that he has seen shining within his own from time to time or maybe it was simply the way she is around him, but something about her has drawn him in like no other before. It didn't take a genius to see that she has been through a lot, her battle scars all but visible to the naked eye. Of course, like he said, all the greats come with a few or more. And that woman, if nothing else, was definitely something great.


End file.
